The Loaded Gun
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and ninety-four:  rmm 5/8  She knows exactly what to do in order to get Brittany back by her side...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 18th cycle. Now cycle 19!_

_**READ MY MIND SET** - __I've been wanting to do something like this, in some way, for a while now. Listening to the song "Read My Mind" by the Killers, there were a set of lines I thought might be good for inspiration, so...here we are! There will be EIGHT, four in the first week of this cycle, four in the third/last.  
_**TODAY:** _"The Loaded Gun"_

* * *

**"The Loaded Gun"  
Santana, Brittana **

It hadn't taken long for her to find out about Brittany's 'duet' with Artie. And from there it also hadn't taken long before she'd made up her mind about what had to be done. She needed to get him away from her, and she had to get her back by her side.

She'd acted the way she thought she had to, with this whole duet business. Even then, as she'd left Brittany's house, she knew it wasn't what she had wanted, only what she needed… and it wasn't worth much in the end. Brittany was worth a lot more.

It wouldn't be hard to break Artie away. All she had to do was to make him see he wasn't as special to Brittany as he thought he was. Lucky for her, Santana knew exactly which of the McKinley boys her Blondie had claimed to the notches-on-her-bed club. There was usually one nearby, so all she had to do was grab a guy 'at random' and get him to say it – and he would – and the doubt would be planted like a virulent pest. There were chances it'd backfire and Artie would try his hand again, but Santana would be ready for him.

Brittany would get over it, and they'd be alright. That was all the conviction she needed to put her plan in motion. It was one of the things she liked the most about her, even if to others it was just something to make fun of.

And she missed her. As fun as it had been, working with Mercedes on her duet, it felt like she was lacking something. So she kept working harder, to make it so that this time would be worth the fight.

It wasn't like she spent twenty-four hours with her, all the time. And they did do Glee things, and Cheerios and school things, all on their own, they weren't that co-dependent. But no matter what, they still usually had some other time to spend together afterward… Now she'd leave her practices with Mercedes, or Glee, or Cheerios… and then she was on her own. She'd never realized how much of who she was came out of her having that blonde at her side. Same way she knew all that it took to get Brittany back from the likes of Artie, Brittany could always get her back… She'd be there.

She'd trailed after Artie like she was tailing a car – by keeping a safe distance for observation – and it was just as expected, before long Artie was confronting Brittany… It was the first time she felt bad for dong all this, even if she'd known it would come… Maybe she hadn't seen the way it would affect her… how much… Well, she'd be there to pick up the pieces, same as she'd always planned to be… Now she'd just have to make up for more, for real.

Brittany was still standing there, on her own, like a wounded ducky. Santana broke from 'cover,' walking over to her. She smiled, seeing what happened when Brittany spotted her… She'd smiled, her blue eyes had come back to life, though it was far from having erased the whole of what had just left her standing there, so bummed out… But she'd work on it.

"Hey," Santana spoke.

"Hi," Brittany replied, grasping her books to herself.

"Are you okay?" Santana had to ask.

"I'm heartbroken," she spoke evenly. "I don't understand, I thought I'd feel different. I mean, when that bottle of juice broke in my bag, I could hear the pieces moving around in there… Plus all the juice came pouring out…"

Santana couldn't help it… She laughed, not out of wickedness but out of simple relief… She'd missed this, hearing whatever craziness would come from her.

"Are you crying?' Brittany asked, and Santana touched to the corners of her eyes, confused… Her fingers came back wet.

"Happily, I promise. Come on, let's go fix that heart of yours," she took hold of her arm.

"Right… Maybe I shouldn't walk too fast, I might disrupt some parts…"

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
